A Letter from You
by sidesee
Summary: After Ed disappeared,Roy wrote a letter for him.


A Letter from You

Dear Edward:

"Hello" always at the beginning of the letter but I don't think you can see it and for you,I don't need to be polite,right?So I just left it then,why the hell I wrote this letter?I even don't know where you are and where I can send this to you!Maybe paradise?God knows I never wrote such a stupid letter to Hughes. Probably just because I'd saw his corpse but hadn't saw 's ridiculous that I attended your funeral when I never saw your body.

Still can feel the pain you slapped on my palm when we met last 's the first time you were nice to me,and I can saw the determination and confidence full of you gold eyes that made me think we can become good friends after we came from our the story never have a happy ending.I told Riza that the world is not prefect so that it's beautiful,but when I found you disappeared,I known I just lied to myself.

I killed the Fuhrer,yeah,though I lost my eye because of is a It's worth that I used an eye to save many lives,right?

And you,used your live to save your brother's,it's equal then.

It's Equivalent exchange after ,you has a body now,though that is a ten year-old 's a shame that he loses the memories you traveled together to find Philosopher's ,he's still lucky.

We had searched for you everywhere,but never found a hit of years later, Mrs Rockbell decided to hold your funeral,which did made us lost all hope.

It's a shame that I will never have chances to tease your height,which made me lose so much brat,without you,there are no anyone gets me into trouble,no complaint calls and,no a peaceful world!

Just why the hell you left me as well—after Hughes died ?!Perhaps you didn't know,but I did and do look at you and your brother as my families,otherwise I would never search for you around the whole country just to protect you.

I thought after that we can get along well,not that I thought we didn't before.I want to see your first drink,teach you how to drive,how to flirt with girls...when your father will never here to teach you,I do these ,It will be an exciting moment when you take your first drink!Well,I have to say,don't touch cigarettes like Havoc,they will kill your lungs.

Hey!I know you like the Rockbell's girl,despite of her acts of violence,she still smart and a good you are so shy,so I think I can teach you how to make her love you to know,I am the famous Flame Alchemist,who is a infamous womaniser in Central.I am so kind that I don't mind adding a competitor in this field besides alchemy.

Just where the hell you are,Ed?We can't find you...everyone want to see you again.

You little bastard—

After you disappeared,I found I love to say this word,which you used to call me when you became angry to back,you love bad languages so much that every sentence you said could carry a "fuck" or something.I really don't who made you became such a bad languages some hooligans you ran into during your 's so easy for adolescents to form some bad habits weird thing is that Alphonse wasn't like you when he always stuck with is always so nice when you always managed to be are the poles of the your guardian and

commanding officer，I should had looked after your languages.I always said a charming

gentleman should demonstrate his grace. Now I really regret that I didn't notice it.

I shouldn't let you go to Lior, then Al won't ,so he won't become a Philosopher's Stone—you won't sacrifice for each other. We can make a good plan. We can find another way

to achieve our goals. You were so smart that you had never let me down.

God, maybe I shouldn't let you fight by yourself that day.I should go with you and find Al

then we can beat all homunculuses together. You will still alive ,and Al will get his body  
back.  
Forgive me for this stupid fantasy.

I always think why good men can't have a happy ending? Hughes was my best friend and

his a good husband and father. And you are a good boy too. But both of you died before

me, who killed so many innocent people at war. I am the person who deserves to die.  
Better think a place to send this crap.

Yours sincerely  
Roy·Mustang


End file.
